Thank you? Finally!
by NekoChann
Summary: Toi's trying to get Mello to say thanks. “What?” “Leave.” “Not until I hear you say it.” “It. Now leave.”


"Here you are. One fish sandwich for the lovely lady." The waiter placed the plate in front of you with a wink. You smiled up at him.

"Thank you!" He smiled back and grabbed another plate.

"Hot wings with the side of applesauce for the…guy playing…a videogame." Matt lifted a hand and mumbled something under his breath. The waiter sweat dropped and placed the plate in front of him.

"And a steak-all the trimmings- for this nice lady right here." you choked on your food.

*insert cricket noise here*

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" you and Matt both burst out laughing, clutching your sides in pain. Mello growled loudly, cursing the three of you to hell. The waiter looked confused and down-right freaked out.

"U-uh…? Is something the matter?" Mello stood up quickly, his chair scratching on the ceramic tiling. He took out his loaded gun and cocked it, pointing at the pale waiter.

"I'm.."

_Bang!_

--

"Geeze Mello! You didn't have to shoot! What would have happened if we moved our heads?" Mello pulled out a chocolate bar before looking at you. His eyes practically said "do you think I really care?"

"You would have been shot." Simple and to the point. Always something you looked forward to while talking to Mello. Notice the sarcasm.

"B-But! You would have killed one of us!"

"So?"

"So?! We-"

"Hey, shut up. You didn't move your head, your both fine. I needed a way to get you both to stop laughing." You opened your mouth to say something else, but he cut you off.

"I said shut up! God, I have an effen' headache and I don't need your whiney voice to make it worse!" He stomped ahead, snapping his chocolate bar.

You hung your head in defeat, trudging slowly after him.

"I was only going to say sorry…"

--

_Knock, knock._ "Mello, you in here?"

"Leave me alone woman!" You opened the door and walked in. He lifted his head from his hands and glared at you.

"I said leave me-"

"I brought you some medicine." He sat there, speechless for once in his life. Closing his mouth, he coughed into his hand.

"R-Right. That's good. I was wondering when you were going to bring me some." You rolled your eyes and handed him the bottle. He opened it, drank some and popped the cap back on. You gave a disgusted face.

'_Note to self: Get some new medicine.' _He set the bottle down on his nightstand and turned to look at you. You raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Leave."

"Not until I hear you say it."

"It. Now leave."

"Not what I had in mind."

"Then what do you want me to say?!"

"Oh nothing. Just 2 words. 3, if you add my name to it."

"Fine. You want 3 words?" He stood up, towering over your small frame and walked closer. You, on instinct, back away. "Get out Toi!" With that, Mello slammed the door shut.

"I meant thank you!"

"Oh, you're wasting your time. Mello never says thank you." You jumped and turned around, facing the gamer.

"Really? I could have sworn I heard him say it before."

"Then you're hallucinating. Can you really see Mello giving thanks to anybody?" He had a point…

"Yeah, you're right. But …never?"

"Nope. Unless" he looked slyly up from his game. "You think you can get him to say it." You looked at Mello's door and, with a nod, turned back to face Matt.

"I bet I can."

-x-

"Ahh, today's Thanksgiving! The day of giving thanks, right Mello?" He looked at you oddly.

"Yeah…probably why it's called Thanksgiving." Matt snorted, walking into the living room, eyes glued to his DS. You ignored him.

"Don't you want to say anything, Mello?"

"Not really." You anime sighed.

-x-

"Merry Christmas Mello!" You handed him a neatly wrapped present, a red ribbon on the top of it. Mello took it and looked at you weird.

"Whats this?"

"A present!"

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Open it silly!" He tore open the paper, throwing it onto the ground. He made a strangled noise and dropped it to the ground.

"What are you trying to imply?" You looked at him confused.

"Wh-"

"Why did you give me a thong?!" Your eyes widened before your face darkened.

"Matt."

-x-

"Happy birthday Mello!" Both you and Matt exclaimed at the same time. Matt took his cigarette lighter and, after lighting his cigarette, lit the candles on the cake.

"Is that chocolate cake?" you nodded with a bright smile. You looked at Matt with a smug look, knowing you were going to get thanked this time.

Mello grabbed the cake, a fork and walked out, slamming the door to his room shut. You felt your eye twitch.

"Seriously…" Matt laughed.

"Told ya so."

-x-

"I give up!" I stomped into Matt's room, slamming the door behind me. "Mello just won't-"

"Mello won't what?" I blushed slightly. Crap. I when I thought of telling Matt, I didn't take into consideration that Mello might be in the room also. Matt snickered, grabbing his game and walking out of his room.

"I'll just leave you too to talk some things out." Mello raised an eyebrow at this. I practically shrunk where I stood.

"Mello won't what?"

"M-Mello won't…be mad at me, since I got the Death Note he wanted?" He stared at me long and hard. Finally, he sighed and stood, putting a bar of chocolate into his mouth.

"Well…where is it?"

"On the counter."

"Thanks, but next time" He snapped off a piece of chocolate. "Don't lie to me." With that, he walked out of the room.

You sighed and slumped down onto Matt's bed.

"That was a close one." Replaying the conversation in your mind, your eyes widened and a smile crossed your lips.

"He said thanks…"


End file.
